


Double Dog Dare Ye

by nerdythingsinmycorner



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Pool Table Sex, Riding, Rimming, Saliva as Lube, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Size-Queen tendencies, Tattoos, Teasing, Twincest, clothed and semi-clothed sex, door sex, implied exhibitionism, light exhibitionism, semi-facial, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythingsinmycorner/pseuds/nerdythingsinmycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night at the pub, Connor proposes a game that means in the end they both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dog Dare Ye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Murphy MacManus rp blog (aequitasxmoybrat). Contains the use of Gaelic.   
> Mianach - Mine  
> mo domhan - My world  
> Is brea liom tu, Anamchara. - I love you, soulmate.   
> Is breá liom tú, chomh maith, a stór croí. - I love you as well, dear heart.   
> mo cupla. - My Twin.

They’d not been out that long today, maybe an hour since they had arrived at Doc’s. It was pretty crowded but only with regulars, who knew not to try and separate the twins. They’d only just managed to finish greeting everyone in the main room, hadn’t even got to the bar yet but now they were making their way there. It was now that Connor chose to strike, settling an arm around Murphy’s shoulders and leaning close to speak in a low murmur in his ear.

He picked German as no one here spoke it, “Got a little game for us to play, brother.” Murphy forced back a shiver and wrapped his arm around Connor’s waist in return, tilting his face into him so he could speak back just as privately. While others may have thought it strange, everyone here knew the brothers were like this all the time and had gotten used to their idiosyncrasies.  
“I do like a good game.” He caught Connor’s eyes, saw the gleam of mischief there and smirked; this looked like it would be fun for them both. “What did you have in mind?” He questioned, pressing closer as they stepped around a person carrying drinks. Connor let out a low chuckle, “You’ll like this, we’ve been playing it for years. It’s all about not getting caught.” He clamped his hand on Murphy’s shoulder, digging his fingers into a healing bite mark and Murphy had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the moan that wanted to break free. So Connor was in a teasing mood and they both were awful at refusing a challenge or dare.

They saw the agreement in each other’s eyes and their mouths twitched up into matching cheeky grins. “So what are the rules of this game of ours?” He asked to seal the deal. “It’s quite simple, really. Nothing is off limits as long as we don’t get caught, and we have to be quiet. Think you can handle that, little brother?” Murphy grumbled under his breath and slapped Connor’s ribs, “Don’t call me little brother. And you know I can, when properly motivated. Or you’ll have to make me.” He thought it through, the pub was busy but they knew every shadowed corner and every hidden spot, so there was no problem there. And getting each other worked up in public was always fun. As they moved between two knots of people, he turned to press against Connor and grip the back of his neck as he taunted him, “I bet I can make you break first. Double dog dare you.” Then he shifted away just as fast and out the other side of the crowd.

As he reached the bar and leant on it to yell at Doc, he felt his brother lean on his bent back with crossed arms and then there was the bite of teeth beside his spine, hidden by his twin’s arms from the rest of the bar. He arched into the bite, looking like he was trying to buck Connor off of him and bit on his own lip. It seemed Connor really was in the mood to play dirty. As his twin shifted to lean next to him, he reached over and tweaked the tip of his ear hard, a secretive smirk on his lips; he knew how sensitive his brother’s ears were. The yelp he got in reaction was perfect and he laughed wildly as they settled onto their stools and had drinks set in front of them. When they raised their shots to each other, their gazes locked and both were thinking ‘to our game’ even as they gave their usual toast and downed them. Their fingers lingered on matching ink as the shot glasses were set down in a tower on the bar until Connor pulled away to light two smokes. Once Murphy had taken his, the two were drawn into conversation on opposite sides from each other. A usual thing from their friends at the pub, to catch up on what they’d missed in the last week or so, since they’d been there.

As the night drew on and the pair got drunker, their teasing went from the more simple brushing touches, hidden bites, dug in nails and pressing on old marks to more dangerous stunts. Murphy was glad for once that his brother liked to plan, because the baggy jeans and over-sized jumpers were hiding their problems well from the other patrons. They were having a night where they didn’t claim their bar stools all night, moving around the room to chat with people, never very far from each other. They’d even played a few games of pool, an exercise in teasing and flirting right there. Now Murphy was taking a break to put some tunes on the jukebox, needing a breather. Out of sight of everyone else, he pressed the heel of his hand to his fly and groaned quietly, he’d been at least half-hard for hours. But he knew Connor was no better off, the darker of the pair had used his oral fixation to good use tonight. His fingers had barely left his mouth unless he was talking, drinking or smoking and his lips felt rough from the biting and licking he’d been doing. He’d caught Connor staring all too many times tonight for it not to have affected him as Murphy had planned. The heat of someone behind him had him tensing before his brother’s voice rang out, “Ye takin’ yer sweet time over ‘ere,” as a chin hit his shoulder and arms slipped past him to rest on the machine. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Connor glance down and smirk, “Ye ready t’admit defeat, Mianach?” He asked, low and private. Murphy shook his head, resting his weight back against the blond and grinding back just slightly, “Ye ain’ gonna win tha’ easily.” He pointed out as he shifted his hand to his pocket to retrieve coins for the jukebox. He grabbed a loose handful of quarters and tugged his hand free, cursing as some of the coins dropped to the floor. He sorted the others into a roll of coins and set them on the machine. As he peered down at the floor, he realised how much of a golden opportunity this was. This corner was only lit by the dim lights of the old jukebox, which meant they could barely be seen and Connor wouldn’t see this coming. Their mutual lust was clouding the bond, making it the only thing either of them was sensing. He turned in Connor’s arms, still looking at the floor, as if he was trying to find the coins he’d dropped and once he faced his twin, he dropped to his knees. He’d only dropped a few coins and scooped them up quickly, holding them in one hand as he gripped Connor’s thigh for balance and rubbed his cheek against the hard length in his jeans. He looked up at the blond in the dim light and gave a filthy smirk before leaning in to mouth at the same spot, loving the thrill that shot through him at the prospect that someone might notice. Connor’s inked hand shot to his mouth to keep himself quiet, the other winding into Murphy’s hair and tugging. He should have been thinking about stopping him but the teasing had already gotten to him and he did have such a thing for Murphy’s mouth on him. Murphy let out a rumble at the pulling of his hair, keeping it up as he mapped the blond’s length through the denim before pulling back to talk.

“Yer so easy, twin o’mine. Righ’ out here wi’all these people around us an’ t’second I get me mout’ on ye, ye don’ care. Ye’d let me suck ye off righ’ here, wouldn’ ye?” Despite the teasing words, he slid his grip on Connor’s thigh closer to the zip of his jeans, actually contemplating it for a moment as he watched his brother’s face. Connor gave a harder pull on his hair and peeled his hand from his mouth to answer in a rough growl, “Aye, I would. An’ ye’d love it.” The noise of the bar registered to them both at the same time and Connor used the grip on Murphy’s hair to tug him to his feet. Murphy dropped the coins back into his pocket as an afterthought, along with the ones he’d stacked on the jukebox. He was panting slightly, too worked up to want to wait ‘til they got home and he could see the same need in his brother’s eyes as the blond spoke, leaning close to rumble right into his ear. “Ye’d choke yeself on it fer everyone t’see an’ whine fer more. Y’such a slut fer me, dear brother, ye wouldn’ be able t’resist.” He slid his hand from Murphy’s hair to grip at his throat, pressing enough to make breathing a little more difficult. “An’ ye’d beg me t’fuck ye righ’ here against this jukebox. I would ye know, lift ye righ’ off ye feet and pound into ye ‘til ye screamed me name.” The words, and the dark promise in them, gifted him with a strangled curse and a needy moan. The look in his twin’s eyes was intoxicating and he couldn’t stop the words from rolling off his tongue. “Show everyone exactly who ye b’long to.” Lust-clumsy fingers slipped under his jumper, tangling in the waist-band and belt-loops of his jeans and he let out an approving noise. His words were working them both up beyond anything they’d thought of when they started this game and they both knew one of them would snap very soon and drag the other off to somewhere more private. He tightened his grip a little, shoving Murphy back against the jukebox and pressing against him, hips sliding and fitting together perfectly. “Fuck, an’ ye’d let me wouldn’ ye? Let me take ye apart in front o’all these people, show ‘em exactly how filthy ye are, how much o’a needy li’l bitch. They’d hear ye beg, fer me teeth an’ me touch an’ me dick. Hear how much ye wanna be marked up, be thoroughly destroyed.” He bit just below Murphy’s ear, hard and growled the next words right into his ear, knowing one way or another they’d be the tipping point, “How much ye love me dominatin’ ye.”

The only reason Murphy hadn’t made a sound was the fact that he’d almost bitten through his lip to hold back the noises, it was a good thing too since the bite would have had him crying out if they were home. Connor’s words and actions were pushing every one of his buttons and his fertile imagination had him far too close to coming in his jeans as he pictured everything. He was certain that if Connor didn’t fuck him in the next ten minutes, he was gonna throw himself at the blond and take what he needed, people or not. He let go of his lip and pressed his face into Connor’s shoulder and neck as he panted, fingers tugging where they were tangled. Connor let out a low groan at the mouth and heavy breath on his neck, hand dropping from Murphy’s throat to wrap around him. He pulled Murphy’s inked hand from his jeans and draped the arm over his shoulder before tugging the darker away from the jukebox and towards the bar. The way their bodies were angled hid the fact that they were hard and their stumbling steps made it seem like they were too drunk to walk unaided. He spoke quietly with Doc, saying that Murphy had had too much to drink and begging for the use of the room upstairs to sleep it off. Murphy went along with the plan without having to be told, gripping at Connor’s jumper and jeans and peering blearily at everyone from his place against his brother’s chest. It was just a short while before Doc was unlocking the door to the room upstairs and disappearing back behind the bar. Connor slid the key into his pocket after locking it behind him. There was a hallway here, then the stairs up and a room with a pool table and a pile of blankets, they’d slept there before when too drunk to return home. Now though, Connor shoved Murphy against the door and pinned his wrists to the wood as he kissed him. The moan that came from Murphy would have been far too loud if not muffled by Connor’s mouth and the slide of their tongues. Knees were shoved between thighs and hips grinding together as they fought to take the edge off right here. They were both too far worked up by the rather long night of teasing to be satisfied with just one release, this one would be quick but the next would build slower and far more filthy. As they got close, Connor slid his grip to tangle their fingers together and as he squeezed, they both released, panting into each other’s mouths. The panting turned into long lazy kisses and quiet pleased noises, Murphy’s legs shifting to wrap around Connor’s waist and hands still secure in Connor’s grip. Soon the kisses became more demanding and their hips began to rock once more and that was when Connor pulled back from his twin’s mouth. He took a moment to just look at his twin, dark-eyed from lust and happily sprawled back against the door, licking and scraping his teeth over a bottom lip that was red and slightly swollen from the abuse heaped on it over the night and hands still pinned by Connor’s. He was pure temptation and Connor only kept from being as much of an obvious pervert as his twin by reminding himself to keep control of his desires. He wanted more, just one taste of his twin was not enough tonight, but he wasn’t willing to draw them further away from the bar just yet. He freed his brother’s hands and tugged the jumper up and off, tossing it onto the ground behind him and set the darker on his feet, crowding in on him once more. He trailed the fingertips of one hand over bitten lips and dropped the other to tug at jeans buttons as he bent his head to suck a dark mark over the tattoo on Murphy’s chest. At the first noise from those lips, his hands slid over his mouth, having known that he’d need to give Murphy something to make him stay quiet or they would be caught for sure. He dropped into a crouch, feeling teeth dig into his fingers as he shoved down jeans and bit at a prominent hip bone, sloppily lapping up the mess. When he raised his eyes to his twin’s face, he saw the anticipation there, the knowledge of what was about to happen and Murphy sucked those fingers into his mouth instead of biting, needing something to muffle him more than a hand over his mouth. He slid one hand gently over Connor’s hair and gripped his wrist with the other as the blond sucked him down. He tried his best to keep quiet as he rocked his hips, but each deliberate scrape of teeth drew a low whine and each brutal suck forced out a muffled keen. He couldn’t close his eyes, couldn’t look away from his twin even as he brought him closer to the edge oh so slowly, drawing it out. Connor’s own noises were more vibration than sound, designed to drive his brother to distraction as he watched him lose himself to the pleasure. He wanted this to last but he didn’t want Murphy thinking, just feeling while he decided exactly what else he wanted to do to his twin tonight. He was going to make good use of the pool table for sure, he’d spent too many drunken nights staring at it and wanting his brother bent over it for him to not make use of it now. He wanted him naked and spread over it, wanted to work him over with his mouth ‘til he begged for something more, something larger and then he’d pin him there and split him open, go at him until the other was sobbing for release. And it’d make the perfect platform for him to ride Murphy, aye, that was what he’d do. When they were finally utterly fucked out, they’d curl up in the blankets and sleep, and he’d let Murphy get his mouth on him again. His jaw was beginning to ache from the time he’d spent like this, in long slow hard sucks and even slower bobs of his head as he let Murphy rock up into him in small motions. It wasn’t gonna stop him though, the muffled noises were too delicious for that, the knowledge that anyone on the other side of the door might hear was breath-taking. The soft drags of fingertips over the rim of his ear let him know Murphy was close to release but he refused to speed things up, instead opening his eyes to look up at him and urging him to thrust deeper with his spare hand. He got a groan around his fingers and Murphy’s hips picking up in speed and depth of thrusts, nails digging into his forearm and gentle tugging at the rim of his ear as a warning. The muffled moans were louder now as their eyes locked and Murphy’s tugging got harder and thrusts less smooth. Connor took over the motion, grip on his brother’s hip being used to pull him forward and shove him back. Hard sucking at his fingers and a twist of his ear was all the warning he needed to pull back enough to catch Murphy’s release on his tongue and let it spill over to drip messily down his chin. It was all calculated for him to get what he wanted, his brother loved to see him messy and to taste himself in Connor’s mouth, so Connor was determined to provide and drive his twin completely fucking nuts, out of his mind with lust and want and all-consuming need. He rose to his feet once the shivers had stopped racking through Murphy and the hard suck had become gentle, an afterthought. Murphy’s hand slid down the side of his face as his jaw dropped when bleary eyes saw him, a whine rumbling around his fingers. He gave a wicked smirk and stepped in close as he pulled his fingers free, “Look at t’mess ye made, mo domhan.” He rumbled out, watching his twin’s suddenly focused eyes. He wasn’t disappointed when Murphy let out a soft wanting noise and tugged him in by the neck, licking at his own taste on Connor’s skin. He had to stop himself from letting out an evil little laugh as he tugged his jeans open and got a hand on himself, small noises rising in his throat at the combination of Murphy licking and sucking at every drop he could find and the attention he was giving himself and the anticipation for when Murphy noticed and for later that night. Just when he was starting to feel his release in the pit of his stomach, there were tiny kitten licks at the corner of his mouth that trailed down along his bottom lip. As Murphy’s mouth slanted over his to tongue at the opposite corner, he gave a low moan and surged forward into a messy kiss, hips jolting forward. It slammed the pair into the door once more with a quiet thud and had Murphy gripping tighter to his neck and moaning wantonly as he felt the motion of Connor’s hand against him. His other hand dropped to shove into the open fly and tangle with Connor’s, speeding up the strokes and swallowing his groans. He could taste himself on Connor’s tongue and it drove him crazy, he didn’t care that he’d only just had his release, he needed more already. He tilted his head and licked deeper into his twin’s mouth, feeling his hand drop from the door where it had been bracing them to grab at Murphy’s thigh and shove him up the door. It got him lithe legs wrapped around his hips, their hands pressed tight between them and too much noise slipping from around their twisting tongues. If anyone was stood too close to the door they were bound to be able to hear them but neither of the twins were even thinking about that right now. Together they sped up their strokes as Connor got closer to the edge, Murphy pulling his mouth away from the kiss to bend his head and bite down on Connor’s neck, teeth clenching tight until he felt Connor climax. The blond bit down on Murphy himself and yelled into the skin as teeth sunk into his neck and tipped him over the edge. The slumped together for a few minutes as they recovered their breath and then were setting themselves enough to rights to get up the stairs, laughing and playfully fighting as they did. Once inside the room, Connor twisted his leg through Murphy’s to topple him down onto the pile of blankets and stretched over him with a laugh, pressing teasing kisses to his face until the other caught his mouth once more. He pulled away to brace himself over Murphy and speak with a teasing smirk, “Ye tired, Mianach? Or are y’up fer me bendin’ ye over tha’ pool table an’ fuckin’ ye good an’ proper?”

He got a strangled moan and an arching twin beneath him, “Y’ever think me answer’s gonna be anythin’ bu’ yes t’tha’?” Fingers came up to trace his lips and he licked at them absently, nipping at the tip of one and grinding his hips down, eyes going fiery at the feeling of Murphy hard against him once more. “Yer insatiable, brother.”

Giving a wrecked laugh, he quirked an eyebrow and ground up against Connor, arousal meeting arousal, “Ye can’ really say nowt, ye t’one tha’ started this an’ still wan’ t’fuck me. Bet ye go’ yerself a fine li’l plan goin’ f’wha’ ye gonna do t’me.” He let out a full body shiver at the thought, causing Connor to lean down and bite at his collarbone, “Aye, an’ fer wha’ ye gonna do t’me. If ye can keep up o’course.”

Murphy whined, didn’t bother responding to the taunt with words, just slid his hands beneath Connor’s jumper to dig nails into his back and drag them over his shoulder blades and down his spine. The motion got him a growl and Connor pulling him up and bending him over the pool table as promised, cheek rubbing on the rough felt and hands flying out to brace himself. He whimpered as Connor pressed full-length against him and nibbled at the rim of his ear and slid his hands beneath them to undo his jeans, tugging them down. He finally pulled away to get rid of Murphy’s jeans and boots, kicking his legs apart. He let out a hoarse groan, reaching out to rub at Murphy’s thighs and up to his arse, “Holy shit, s’even better than I though’ it would be. Y’gonna look even better flat on y’back wi’me ridin’ ye.” Murphy’s hands slid on the felt, grabbed at the centre pockets either side of the table, needing to grip and he pressed back into the hands, whining around his bitten lip instead of the keening cry he wanted to give. He leant back down, pressing them together, as he traced his tongue behind his twin’s ear and scraped teeth there, hips rocking and grinding. He slowly worked his way down Murphy’s neck, mouthing and biting and sucking, he gave his brother’s back the same treatment, enjoying the muffled and not-so-muffled sounds. A glance up showed Murphy biting at his inked knuckle, eyes closed and face slack with pleasure. “Aye, ye like tha’ don’ ye? Gonna make ye beg.” He rumbled against the skin, hands rubbing and pressing where they gripped slim hips. He dropped to his knees and mouthed at the base of Murphy’s spine, a whimpered cry sounding above him. He laughed, low and filthy, “Finally figured ou’ wha’m gonna do, huh.”

He shifted his grip to give himself room to work and settled back on his heels as he started with teasing licks, not letting his twin move. It wasn’t until he got a pleading keen and choked out ‘please’ that he changed his motions, circling now with the pointed tip of his tongue and long flat licks, feeling the flutter of muscles against it. He wanted Murphy relaxing into what he was doing, so he kept it up until the noise level of Murphy’s wordless begging got too high. The first slide of his tongue inside got him a hitching wail that was abruptly cut off by Murphy’s own hand. He grinned and went to work in earnest, licking him open and getting him wet, completely focused on his task and his brother’s reactions. The plaintive whining of his name and hips straining to break free of his grasp was his cue to step up his game. He wet two fingers with his mouth and worked Murphy open with those, unable to keep his mouth from joining in, not when it got him such a wanton reaction. Even when he had his brother ready to go further he kept at it, wanting to hear him beg. He curled his fingers and rubbed at just the right spot, teeth and tongue just making it worse for twin in a sadistic tease. Murphy dragged his hand from his mouth with a whimpered sob of breath, it wasn’t enough, not by a long shot and his voice was thin and strained and pleading when he let out a string of curses followed by, “Connor, please. Need ye, need more. Please, I’s no’ enough, jus’ fuck me, please.”

Connor pulled back to speak, fingers still putting pressure where he knew would do most good, “Ye wan’ more? Y’could get off like this, ‘ve seen ye do it.” He bit at an arse cheek just because he could, lighter than he would anywhere else, Murphy’s arse was gonna be hurting later anyway, no reason to add to it. Murphy shivered, full-bodied at the continued jolting pleasure, toes curling and spine arching as he held off his release with sheer force of will, a begging moan tearing from his throat after the words, knowing Connor wasn’t finished speaking.

“So wha’ exactly is it tha’ ye wan’? An’ no half arsed reason either, wan’ the truth. Ye’ll get wha’ ye wan’ if ye do.”

He whimpered pitifully, flushing red, “Wan’ y’to fuck me. Wi’ye dick, wanna feel ye. Feel t’stretch an’ burn an’ every inch o’ye. Wanna feel ye fer days, every time I move, wanna be reminded o’this. Fuck, please brother. S’no’ enough, wan’ more.” He blushed brighter, forced the words out, “S’too small, wan’ bigger.”

Connor hummed thoughtfully, “Don’ need me dick t’get bigger. One o’these days m’gonna take me time an’ work ye open ‘til I can slide me whole hand in t’ye. Ye’d like tha’, ye kinky li’l shite.” He got to his feet, sliding his fingers free finally and watched Murphy relax against the pool table with a disappointed noise as he tugged his jeans open. Murphy moaned and shivered at the noise of Connor spitting into his palm and slicking himself up, he knew his twin thought of it as crude but it was a sound he loved to hear, just ramping his anticipation higher. It was just a fact to him that them using saliva in place of slick meant he’d feel everything so much stronger and with his sense of touch heightened by alcohol; this was exactly what he wanted. Connor braced himself on Murphy’s hip with one hand, using the other to direct his movement as he teased once more, just rubbing against Murphy with a wicked smirk until he got a frustrated curse and his twin trying to shove back. Then he slid in, in one long thrust, now free hand clamping over Murphy’s mouth to smother the shout he let out. Bent over him, he growled out, “Ye keep yellin’ like tha’ an’ everyone downstairs is gonna know wha’ we’re doin’ up here.” He released Murphy’s mouth in time for a breathless moan to escape before Murphy was biting at his inked knuckle again and pulling his other hand under him to rise onto his elbows, braced for what was to come. Connor didn’t disappoint, one hand holding Murphy in place on his stomach and the other propping himself up by settling on the worn felt, as he set a punishing pace. The way he was being held, Murphy couldn’t move into the thrusts but he didn’t need to, each thrust shoving him forward slightly with it’s strength and forcing a noise out of the back of his throat. He would have rug burn on his elbows once they were done, not that he cared, eyes staring blindly as the pleasure of the rough thrusts overwhelmed him. Connor hadn’t given him time to adjust, making the stretch and burn fade slowly, renewed a little with each new intrusion. The only thing keeping him from catapulting over the edge was the fact that he hadn’t been given permission, the fact that he wanted Connor with him when he did. He wasn’t even going to need to be touched, he was sure, ears ringing with their thundering hearts and muscles clenching and releasing sporadically. Connor dropped his head to rest between Murphy’s shoulder blades, both of them letting out quiet noises of pleasure as the speed picked up, his own need driving his hips. Gripping tighter, he slid his mouth along Murphy’s back, biting again and again as he got closer to his peak. He attached his mouth to Murphy’s Saint Tattoo, making as dark a mark as he could. He could feel Murphy’s pounding heart against his mouth and that combined with the muffled noises and tight clench of muscles around him, it was all too much. He lifted his mouth from Murphy’s skin to growl out, “Mianach, give it up.”

The darker of the twins dropped his inked knuckle from his mouth to mewl out his brothers’ name as he did as he was told and tensed all over, dragging out Connor’s release with his own. They slumped where they were, panting until Murphy giggled breathily and squirmed, “Heavy fucker.” He teased.

Connor laughed himself, pulling out and wrapping an arm around Murphy’s waist to lift them both up to standing. Tugging off his clothes and kicking away his boots, he placed a line of teasing nibbles down his twin’s jaw, smiling against the skin. Murphy giggled slightly, turning in his arms to nip at his bottom lip and lean back against the table. He cupped Connor’s cheeks and brushed their mouths together, humming happily and leaning into the roving hands of his brother as they ran over his skin. Eventually the hands settled on his hips and lifted him up to sit on the table and Connor crowded in between his knees to press close, both of them enjoying the nearness and the skin on skin. Scraping his teeth over Connor’s bottom lip, he slid one hand down to his neck tattoo and wrapped the other around him as he pulled away, murmuring “Is brea liom tu, Anamchara.”

“Is breá liom tú, chomh maith, a stór croí.” Connor rumbled back, smiling sweet and loving. They kept up the gentle touches and kisses and nuzzling, so much of their time together was spent bickering or play fighting or around other people, it was nice to just take the time to show each other how much they really were utterly in love with the other. Their need worked up slowly this time, kisses become longer and deeper and caresses becoming designed to rev the other up rather than to show love and care. Murphy tugged at Connor’s hips, lapping at his collarbone and speaking into it, “Come up here, thought ye were gonna ride me, mo cupla.”

Connor laughed roughly, straddling his brother’s lap on the rim of the pool table and sliding his fingers into his hair, kissing him deep and dirty. With a moan, Murphy shifted them back until they were sat in the middle of the table and rested his hands on the curve of the blond’s arse. He whimpered into the kiss as Connor began to rock, squeezing his light grip in rhythm with it and letting out soft noises as his brother’s fingers trailed down his neck and over his shoulders, slowly making their way down his chest. A firm twist of his nipple made him break the kiss, head dropping back on a moan and hands pulling Connor down against him harder. He found himself shoved down onto the felt, eyes peeling open to look up at his twin, groaning at the sight. Connor smirked and sucked at his own fingers once more, other hand still braced on Murphy’s chest, keeping him in place and supporting himself as he pulled the fingers from his mouth, “Watch me, brother.” He ordered as he reached back, lifting his hips and began to prepare himself.

“Christ, Conn’.” He muttered hoarsely, eyes flicking between Connor’s face and the glimpses he could get of Connor’s hand between their bodies. It seemed like an age before Connor was ready, slicking him with saliva and the remnants of his last release. He groaned, lifting his knees and setting his feet flat on the table so he could rock up into his brother’s hand, hands tightening on his hips. Connor let out a snicker, “Impatient.” He pointed out, gripping him firmly and pressing harder on his chest to keep him still as he moved into place and sunk down slowly, hissing at the stretch. Once he’d bottomed out, he leant back against Murphy’s thighs to pant lightly, hands sliding down Murphy’s chest to his stomach. He started out with gentle rocking, keeping Murphy inside him and hands moving up his chest to grip his shoulders as he curled forward to stop Murphy from biting at his own lip. He sucked the bleeding lip into his mouth, tonguing at the split and hearing the sub-vocal noises Murphy was letting out as he tried to stay quiet. He shifted his hands to the felt for traction and began to move properly, sucking at the lip he still held in his mouth. Murphy helped lift him and dragged him back down in short hard thrusts, moving into each thrust himself to make it even stronger, tense from trying to not make a sound. The angle Connor was leaning at was perfect, he could get his mouth on Murphy from here, his dick was pressed between their stomachs with the perfect amount of friction and Murphy’s was dragging against the spot that sent sparks of pleasure throughout his body. With a mental smirk, he let go of Murphy’s lip to drag his mouth along his jaw instead, fitting his teeth against the underside and pressing for just a moment, enjoying the moan that broke through Murphy trying to be quiet before suddenly biting down hard enough to break the skin, covering Murphy’s mouth once more to muffle the yell. Letting go, he dragged his mouth, smearing blood, up to Murphy’s ear, “Now ye’ll know wha’ it felt like from this end.” He teased with the last of his ability to think, shivering hard and letting out a desperate moan. Murphy gave a soft growl, moving Connor faster and harder and whining when his twin started to clench down on him. With Connor letting out quiet moans in his ear, his neck was in just the right place for him to bite down to muffle his own cries, making him rocket closer to his release now that he was no longer holding back. Connor’s moans came a little louder now and he wiggled a hand down between them, needing just a touch before he was letting out a broken moan of his twin’s name right in his ear as he toppled over the edge. The tight all over clench of Connor’s muscles along with his name falling off his brother’s lips pulled Murphy down after him, a wild shout tearing from his throat to be muffled by Connor’s skin. His bite became gentle, tired suckling and his hands spasmed and let go, wrapping loosely around Connor’s back. Connor hummed and wiggled slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to the livid bite on Murphy’s jaw. Wrapping himself around Murphy, he got them off the table, not trying to keep Murphy from sucking at him, despite the fact that he’d wake up with a mountain of hickies. Murphy always got like this when he was completely fucked out and he’d wake with his twin sucking somewhere much more interesting in the morning. He wrestled them both back into their jeans, not bothering with the boots that they’d kicked off or their jumpers; Murphy would just get frustrated with the fabric in his way. Humming slightly, he danced them over to the blanket pile grinning and toppled them down onto it. Rolling onto his back, he settled Murphy half over his chest, suckling at the hollow of his throat now and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his temple as he pulled some of the blankets over them and settled down to drift off to sleep.


End file.
